Zoe
Zoe (St Hearts student and MI9 Spy, Series 6-) was supposed to be SKUL 's ultimate weapon, but was found by MI9 in the first episode of series 6, then decided to join MI9 as she believed SKUL to be in the wrong. Her original name was V.9.5.Z.O.E.6, often refered to as V.9.5. Aneisha named her Zoe after noticing Z.O.E. in her original name. She never knew her real parents as she spent her whole childhood at SKUL training to be a SKUL agent. She was blindfolded every time she left the SKUL building as The Grand Master didn't trust her. She had never had any friends before untill she was saved by Frank, Dan, Aneisha and Tom as they where her first friends. She lives in MI9 foster placement, but if M.I. High was closed down, she wouldn't be allowed to stay there, and would have nowhere to go. It is implied Dan fancies her, and she in return may fancy him, the pair being referred to'' Romeo and Juliette'' often and being called Dan's girlfriend. The two do share a romantic hug after they save each other in 'The Dark Wizard'. Their relationship will probably develop in the future episodes. She is a trained gymnast and specialises in martial arts, effortlessly beating hoards of KORP's agents single-handedly with ease. For this and other reasons her and Dan get chosen to do the main tasks in action missions, as Dan also knows how to fight and specialises in parkour. She and Aneisha also seem good friends. Aneisha trusted Zoe from the begining. Relationships 'Frank' Zoe gets on well with her mentor, each trusting the other to do the right thing. She also looks up to Frank highly, saying that Frank blessed her with a better life, away from SKUL, a life she could not stand. ' ' Dan ' '''When Zoe first joined M.I High, Dan made it obvious that he didn't trust her. However as the series progressed, it became clear they were good friends, and there were also parts that showed they were a lot more than that. In various episodes Zoe is called Dan's girlfriend. The pair are also referred to as ''Romeo and Juliette several times in the series. However in 'The Dark Wizard', Dan is prepared to risk his life for her, confronting the wizard who has her in his grasp. They share a romantic hug. He also says later on: http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130219145055/mihigh/images/5/5f/Untitled1234.jpgAww! x '''I'm lucky, because I work for MI9 and I get to defeat the villain and* rescue the princess for real' ''*''here he looks at Zoe and smiles. 'Aneisha' '''From the beginning of Series 6, Aneisha was the only person to trust Zoe. Dan was the least trustworthy, but despite this, she kept her ground. When Zoe was assigned to the team, Aneisha was the most exciting, happy because 'She had somebody to talk spy clothes with.'' 'Tom' Zoe is always there for Tom whenever he's in trouble or upset. In The Germinator, Zoe comforted Tom when he said that girls never wanna go out with him and when Mr. Flatley was about to announce who the winner was for their science project Zoe looked at Tom with crossed fingers, showing that she supports him and hopes he wins the science trophy. Category:Characters Category:MI9 Personal